


begin again

by serpetinefire1 (serpetinefire)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpetinefire/pseuds/serpetinefire1
Summary: After the loss of their loves, the last two survivors of the Atlanta 5 have to start over.





	begin again

They used to joke, the Atlanta 5  
People that were bound together by fear and desperation.  
They had always circled each other.  
He watched her grow stronger become the woman she was meant to be.  
She had watched him grow up.  
He watched the dance between her and her love, marveling at how difficult two people could make something so easy so complicated.  
She watched how quickly he had fallen under the sirens spell of his farm girl.  
They had been friends, family.  
Sharing the joys and tragedies this life offered.  
He held her the first time as she laid heartbroken, almost destroyed at the loss of her love. Saw her struggle to come back to them to move on for him.  
Steel eyed, crossbow strapped to her back, his knife on her hip.   
His wings became hers, dwarfing her smaller frame but fitting all the same.  
She had held him close the day he lost everything precious to him, whispering to him that it would be ok, that they would get through this together.  
He howled his rage at the heavens, she acted as a balm.   
Soothing but understanding.  
A hail of bullets,   
Growls welling from ripped throats  
Gnashing teeth flashing in the moonlight.  
It was just them now, him and her  
The last of their family.  
They wandered for a bit   
Her pragmatic views wanting to keep them isolated  
His fear of losing his last link doing the same  
Both pushed them further from others  
Pushed them tighter together.  
Months passed and winter came bringing its biting chill   
The first time it had happened they huddled together  
Searching for a bit of warmth to keep them whole or at least alive.  
He be a liar if he said he had thought of her like this  
Like she was a woman, she had always just been Carol… before  
But as the winter blanketed the land, deaths constant companion  
He'd be a liar if he said the feel of her pressed to him, her breath wafting across his cheek didn't affect him.  
It wasn’t his name she called out even if it was his body that drove her to the edge.  
It wasn’t her face he imagined with each thrust.  
They clung to memories of others, haunted by them  
Kept them from moving forward  
The day light changed nothing, they were still family.  
Still friends.  
But in the deep of the night when darkness embraced them they could pretend.  
Eventually the memories started to lose their sharp edge, the sting they once had.  
He thought about Daryl and how much time he had wasted before he took that step to make her his.  
He thought about Maggie and how quickly everything fell into place for them.  
When the time came it was her quivering skin,   
still soft under his fingertips  
The only flesh he could remember  
Her lips the only ones he had kissed  
Her name the only one he spoke  
His name now the one she called  
The darkness no longer needed to hide their shame  
They embraced the light and each other  
They would never truly forget those lost loves, but together they forged something new  
Something only found at the end of the world.

 

An: For the Reader's Muse. she knows why.


End file.
